The invention concerns an adjustable-length shaft for transmitting torques, said shaft comprising an inner shaft component of circular cross-section that is mounted coaxially through a linear ball bearing for sliding telescopically in axial direction in a hollow outer shaft component.
Generic shafts of the pre-cited types for transmitting torques are known in a variety of designs from the prior art.
Thus, for example, DE 33 37 735 C2 describes a device for transmitting rotary movements that comprises two shaft components telescoped with each other. The telescopic guidance of the inner shaft component is achieved with the help of a linear ball bearing that is arranged directly between the inner shaft component and the axial bore of the outer shaft component. The linear ball bearing comprises a plurality of rows of balls that are oriented linearly in axial direction and retained in a cage. This device for transmitting a rotary movement is used in a motor vehicle drive, the two shaft components for transmitting torques being connected rotationally fast to each other by a corrugated pipe. This requires that both shaft components comprise a flange on each end. A drawback of this arrangement is the complex rotationally fast connection between the two shaft components.
DE 296 11 785 U1 describes a drive shaft for motor vehicle wheels in which a circular inner component is guided for axial displacement in a hollow outer component. In this device, the rotationally fast connection between the two components of the shaft is realized through the linear ball bearing, so that both the inner and the outer shaft component has to be provided with grooves serving as raceways. However, the machining required for making the grooves increases the cost of manufacture of the bearing arrangement as a whole.
A further drawback of the cited prior art is that there is always some play between the two shaft components that leads to a relative tilting of these components or to the production of undesired noise.
It is therefore an object of the invention to simplify the manufacture and improve the operation of a generic shaft arrangement in which the circular inner component is guided through a linear ball bearing in a hollow outer component.
This and other objects and advantages of the invention will become obvious from the following detailed description.
The invention achieves the above objects by the fact that the inner shaft component is mounted by two spaced-apart pre-stressed linear ball bearings that are arranged on opposite end sections of the inner shaft component and are received in a reception bore of the outer shaft component, a transmission of torque being achieved by a positive engagement of the inner and the outer shaft components.
This novel configuration of the bearing arrangement assures that a relative axial tilting of the two shaft components due to play between them cannot take place. The two spaced-apart, play-free bearings further contribute to establishing a positive engagement in the shaft arrangement through which the shaft components are fixed relative to each other in radial direction but can slide relative to each other in axial direction without any problem. Further, this special mounting arrangement suppresses vibrations and oscillations in the shaft train that can lead, for example, to increased noise, higher friction and greater sluggishness in the axial displacement of the two components.
According to a further feature of the invention, the positive engagement between the two shaft components is created in their central sections.
According to a further proposition of the invention, the two opposing central sections of the inner and the outer shaft components comprise a splined shaft profile. From the manufacturing point of view, such a splined shaft profile can be produced in a simple manner and has the additional advantage that it permits a simple inter-insertion of the two shaft components.
According to another proposition of the invention concerning the pre-stressed linear ball bearing, the inner shaft component is mounted in a thin-walled bushing that has a uniform wall thickness and is received in the outer shaft component. As viewed in cross-section, the raceway of the bushing comprises at least in one peripheral section, a non-circular elastically yielding raceway convexity, so that at least one row of balls is radially pre-stressed between the raceway convexity and the opposing raceway.
The magnitude of the pre-stress applied to the inner shaft component is determined by the material of which the bushing is made and through its wall thickness. The larger the wall thickness of the material used, the larger is the pre-stress applied to the inner shaft component. The elasticity of the normally used steel materials is also influenced by their hardening, the pre-stress of a hardened thin-walled bushing being heightened.
The level of elasticity also depends on the number of peripheral points at which the bushing comprises a non-circular raceway convexity. According to a further proposition of the invention therefore, the raceway of the bushing comprises a raceway convexity in three peripheral sections that are angularly offset to one another at 120xc2x0. As viewed in cross-section, these raceway convexities are sickle-shaped and merge at their peripheral ends smoothly into the circular shape of the raceway. This results in a uniform pre-stressing of the inner shaft component from all sides.
According to a further feature of the invention, the bushing of the linear ball bearing has a larger axial length than an associated cage, and the bushing comprises a radially inward extending flange at each end. These structural measures assure, on the one hand, that an axial sliding of the inner shaft component in the outer shaft component is not obstructed and, on the other hand, that the tubular ball crown ring made up of bearing balls and a cage cannot slip out of the bushing.
According to a final feature of the invention, the described shaft arrangement of the invention is configured as a cardan shaft.
The invention will now be described more closely with reference to the following example of embodiment and the appended drawings.